Colossus
__TOC__ About *The strongest ground unit, large range of attack, large HP pool, equipped with homing missiles. *The only unit that can match the Bazooka's range of attack. *At level one, it can easily take a level 1-12 player on its own before dying *Easily takes down Falcons, S-Trikes in groups, along with any other units in the game, even against Colossus themselves. *Even with its large pool of health, these units can still get destroyed by some well-placed turrets, mainly mortars. *At levels 6 and above Colossus are a fairly quick unit! *Star Base Level 7 and is required to unlock it. *Colossi usually replace earlier units like Starlinator and Falcon due to higher damage and health, although they are slow, so combining them with other units works better on some bases. Tips *Mortars can easily take out a Colossus or two, even a group if the colossus if the level isn't too high! Be sure to space them out when you deploy them into a battle. *Colossus are slow, so be sure to send units for supporting them such as S-Trike, Zeppelin, Starlinator and more. *Because they are slow, make sure that you avoid freeze turrets or the battle will end before you'll even have a chance to use the colossus' full power! *The best way to stop Colossus is a bunker filled with more Colossus, remember Falcons are easily destroyed by Colossi. * The colossus is the tank version of the brilliant infantry unit, Bazooka, and a much more powerful version at that... *Good especially when coupled with Starlinators. While the Colossus take all the damage, Starlinators send turrets to ruin! *They are good in bunkers because they can stop almost any units' attack (except special attack) from other players. Keep in mind they are not invincible! *Make sure you have more than 4 Colossus for attacking unless you are attacking a low-level base. * When attacking a base with bunkers populated by Colossus, your most effective method of defeating them is simply destroying the bunker with special abilities like a Meteor, or potentially target the Colossus directly with the ability as they come out of the bunker. If special abilities aren't an option you'll have to use very careful cat-and-mouse tactics with your own Colossus: drop one within trigger range of the bunker, and once the defending Colossus gets within attack range of that one drop several more spread out around the defenders. The defending Colossus will be bunched up together which means the AoE attacks of your own Colossus should hit quite a few of them, while your spread-out Colossus won't have the same problem. If done properly you can take out quite a sizeable group of defending Colossus while losing a much smaller number of them yourself. Expansions | Health Stage 1 = 12000 | Damage Stage 1 = 1500 | Damage Type Stage 1 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 1 = 0.8/Sec | Target Stage 1 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 1 = All Units | Speed Stage 1 = 0.45 | Range Stage 1 = 200 | Size Stage 1 = 40 | Building Time Stage 2 = 25m 00s | Cost Stage 2 = | Health Stage 2 = 13500 | Damage Stage 2 = 1500 | Damage Type Stage 2 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 2 = 0.8/Sec | Target Stage 2 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 2 = All Units | Speed Stage 2 = 0.45 | Range Stage 2 = 200 | Size Stage 2 = 40 | Building Time Stage 3 = 25m 00s | Cost Stage 3 = | Health Stage 3 = 13500 | Damage Stage 3 = 1500 | Damage Type Stage 3 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 3 = 0.8/Sec | Target Stage 3 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 3 = All Units | Speed Stage 3 = 0.6 | Range Stage 3 = 200 | Size Stage 3 = 40 | Building Time Stage 4 = 25m 00s | Cost Stage 4 = | Health Stage 4 = 13500 | Damage Stage 4 = 2000 | Damage Type Stage 4 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 4 = 0.8/Sec | Target Stage 4 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 4 = All Units | Speed Stage 4 = 0.6 | Range Stage 4 = 200 | Size Stage 4 = 40 | Building Time Stage 5 = 25m 00s | Cost Stage 5 = | Health Stage 5 = 15000 | Damage Stage 5 = 2000 | Damage Type Stage 5 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 5 = 0.8/Sec | Target Stage 5 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 5 = All Units | Speed Stage 5 = 0.75 | Range Stage 5 = 200 | Size Stage 5 = 40 | Building Time Stage 6 = 25m 00s | Cost Stage 6 = | Health Stage 6 = 15000 | Damage Stage 6 = 2000 | Damage Type Stage 6 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 6 = 1/Sec | Target Stage 6 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 6 = All Units | Speed Stage 6 = 0.75 | Range Stage 6 = 200 | Size Stage 6 = 40 | Building Time Stage 7 = 25m 00s | Cost Stage 7 = | Health Stage 7 = 17000 | Damage Stage 7 = 2500 | Damage Type Stage 7 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 7 = 1.11/Sec | Target Stage 7 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 7 = All Units | Speed Stage 7 = 0.75 | Range Stage 7 = 200 | Size Stage 7 = 40 }} Gallery Colossus.jpg|Full Colossus Collection. Supercolossus.png|Colossus Medal. LvL7Colossus.PNG|LvL 7 Super Colossus. Colossus.png|Colossus. See Also |Category2= |Category3= |Category4= |Category5= |}} Category:VehiclesCategory:Units ImagesCategory:TroopsCategory:Collection